


Slenderman  (Volume 1) #1

by 04ijordan



Series: Black, White & Tall Kryptic Slendy Series [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, slenderman - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 13:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18829900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/04ijordan/pseuds/04ijordan
Summary: A fan made origin story for Slenderman





	Slenderman  (Volume 1) #1

At the Dawn of Existence in a parallel universe there was a race of genderless paranormal extraterrestrial creatures (called the pale less beings) who produced asexually, members of the race would eventually develop various powers caused by a Genetic Trait in the species DNA. Powers normally manifest themselves during puberty, often as a result of a traumatic event. Some pale less beings exhibit their powers at birth however, while others do not manifest their powers until adulthood. But one day on October 4th, 1957 the Soviet Union launched the world's first artificial satellite, Sputnik 1 into space. One of the creatures noticed it then used it to create a certain strength level of sonic frequencies ripping a hole in the alternate universe allowing it to escape. The creature escaped his universe made it to a new world but it was the only one of his species to escape. Once it arrived it's a appearance was altered to look like that of a male due to its native home lacking genders where as to exist as a being in this universe a gender is required. The world it had arrived in, was an undiscovered void containing and surrounding 6 Universe's that could not be entered through normal means. Due to his omnipresent ability it existed in all 6 different universes. Choosing to start with the 16th century, walking the earth taking on many different forms and disguises. Years later in the 19th Century. One man spread a rumor about a mysterious creature he dubbed the Slenderman no one believed him. So one day when trying to call it out and fighting the creature, to no avail he was soon bested and the creature known as Slenderman stabbed the guy through the chest and the head in a quick succession with his appendage, stabbing out the heart and the brain. Slenderman then withdraws his appendages and retrieves both the heart and the brain, and proceeds to smash them to pieces with a clap. He takes the man's black tuxedo and discards his own tanned animal skins that was draped and tied around his body. The creature then took on the name Slenderman. Feeding on the fear of the children for 169 years empowering him. The Slenderman soon created his own realm that existed outside of all the 7 universes called the White Woods where he could hideout. One day when in a random forest in the main Universe 1. He meets a little orphan 4 year old girl who accidentally bumps into him when running from her abusive Foster Parent. The girl falls to the ground and says sorry but he reaches his hand out to her for assistance taking her back to his realm manipulating the lil girl so she'll see him as a normal human after killing the abusive foster parent. When they get back to his realm she sees him and is scared by his appearance so he decides to leave leaving her stranded. Soon the little girl is chased by a King Cobra (snake), and as she is about to be eaten by a snake. Slenderman secretly watches the girl's activities throughout her time there and without being noticed. Slenderman then pops up and kills it before it can eat her. Slenderman then gives her two apples for her to eat. Unbeknownst to her he manipulated these events and had the snake attack her to gain her trust. 3 Years Later. She gets tired of being stuck in this realm drawing different pictures sticking them to various trees. Slenderman then agreed to take her to earth watching her play she was so grateful she gave Slenderman a final hug. She then says goodbye to Slenderman and says he will see him later. When another one of her drawings blow away with the wind. She then gets accidentally run over by a car. Slenderman then takes her body and buries her in his realm although dead, her spirit (unable to be seen by anyone) lives on pinning her drawings on tree's after they're taken down constantly by intruders. As her soul is not allowed to pass on to the next life since she died before she could resolve the certain issues in her lives. She had also not overcome the issue that is keeping her soul intact to Slenderman’s realm. After Slenderman witness how vicious adults were he swore to kill anyone he doesn't deem innocent.


End file.
